


Like I want to be covered in you

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Jaskier is a size queen, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: "Oh, Melitele,pleasetell me you're going to put that in me. Oh please say you like to top, please, I'm begging you,please, Geralt..." Jaskier babbled, collapsing on top of the now naked Witcher, almost twitching in his arms.Geralt groaned."I should have known something was wrong with your head," he muttered.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Like I want to be covered in you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...... not sorry.  
> -hides-
> 
> Prompt: Size kink

"Oh, Melitele, _please_ tell me you're going to put that in me. Oh please say you like to top, please, I'm begging you, _please_ , Geralt..." Jaskier babbled, collapsing on top of the now naked Witcher, almost twitching in his arms.

Geralt groaned.

"I should have known something was wrong with your head," he muttered, but he was unable to hide the shudder that ran through him when the bard managed to get his trembling limbs under control and started to slide downwards, shuffling to bring his face closer to Geralt's crotch.

"Is this why you've been refusing me for so long? Because you thought I wouldn't want you? Melitele, Geralt, I've never been so turned on in my life," Jaskier whined, greedily wrapping his hands around Geralt's cock. Geralt sighed. "Gods, I can barely wrap my hands around it, Geralt, you're so big, please tell me I can try to take you in me, please?"

"It won't fit, bard. Are you mental?" Geralt asked, but he was interrupted as Jaskier leaned down to try and take him in his mouth.

He wouldn't be able to, his lips were already stretched trying to wrap around Geralt's head, but the feeling was exquisite, and Geralt found himself taking hold of Jaskier's hair to guide his movements. The bard's eyes rolled back with pleasure, one of his hands leaving Geralt to tug at his own cock. It wasn't an act, either, Geralt could smell the arousal in the air, spiking faster and faster, leaving him almost blindsided.

He pulled the bard away roughly, feeling his spit dribble down his shaft anyway. Jaskier looked at him, eyes already hazy with pleasure. Geralt shivered.

"Geralt, pleeease," he pleaded, wobbly, and overcome, and Geralt had to close his eyes to stave off his own release. He was almost lightheaded, he hadn't come this quickly in decades.

"Calm down, bard. I'll let you try, but I'm going to need you more lucid for that," he gritted his teeth as he said this, partially because he really wanted to find out if Jaskier would keep his word, and partially because the bard had scrambled up into his lap again, and was grinding his cock against Geralt's.

He had a pretty thick cock, for a human, but no human would ever look anything but small compared to him, and Jaskier was no different. It didn't seem to bother him, instead urging Geralt's hands to wrap around them both.

"Next time, then," Jaskier gasped. "Promise me, Witcher. Promise you'll let me take your cock in me, promise you'll fuck me with this huge cock..."

"Yes, Jaskier," Geralt growled, feeling the human starting to shake, just at the thought. "Yes, you can try... But..."

"What?" he asked, nearly a sob.

"I come a lot, so you should..."

"Oh, fuck," Jaskier cried, fingers digging into Geralt's shoulder to anchor himself. Geralt bit on his lips as the scent of Jaskier's release hit him, his cock throbbing against him. "Fuck, Geralt! Fucking..." he gasped, desperately pressing his ass into Geralt's cock. "Fucking come, Geralt, come on me. Show me what it'll be like when you come all the way up my ass..."

Geralt came, startled at the impossible idea of coming _inside_ anyone. Jaskier held him through it, and Geralt heard him moaning, but it wasn't until he resurfaced that he realized why.

Jaskier stared at him, entirely flushed, his chest and abdomen covered in Geralt's cum. It had splashed his face, too, and he tried to focus his hazy eyes on Geralt as he licked around his chin, bringing his cum-stained hands up to lap at them. Geralt shuddered.

"Jaskier..."

"You've been holding out on me, Witcher," the bard whispered, still trembling with aftershocks of his own release. "Haven't you?"

Geralt could only nod, entranced, as Jaskier leaned in to press what he'd managed to lick off his hand into Geralt's mouth. And hell, he hadn't been expecting this at all...

Geralt was fucked. But by the _gods_ he wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
